


Rift

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2020 [18]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Combat, its dope, the warlock helmet, this is honestly just a ramble about the stag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: Perhaps wearing an animal skull is a bit brutal, but it works.
Series: destcember 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037448
Kudos: 1





	Rift

The Warlock bore a skull as their mask, with fire in the eye sockets, as the team trekked through the foreboding woods of the EDZ. There was still the Fallen of House Dusk around each corner, despite the happenings on Europa. Perhaps they hadn’t heard, or they didn’t care for Eramis’s doctrine. Maybe they still followed the Traveler, the Great Machine.

The fireteam, despite this, was overwhelmingly casual. Being almost immortal will do that to a person, especially those who are armed to the teeth with boundless power on their side. Nonetheless, the formalities arose again as the Warlock staggered and fell, a Shock Rifle round implanted in their chest.

A healing rift arose over the Warlock’s body, and as their Ghost brought them back to the world of the living, they were thankful for the deer whose antlers they wore.


End file.
